Turning
by The Grim
Summary: Songfic. A tragic battle leaves both sides in the war killed, and the women gather in their grief for the loved ones in the Order that they lost. Please R&R!


**Summary: Harry, Ron, and many others from the Order go into a deadly final battle and each side is massacred. The women, wives, friends, mothers, and sisters of those who are gone gather in their despair around the song "Turning" from the musical _Les Miserables_. **

**The major pairings are, Hr/G, Hm/N, and R/P (Only paired like this for clarification in case questions come up, not necessarily pairs that I like, but oh well. You get it.)**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling and Les Miserables musical original ideas and content. **

Turning__

Hermione, Ginny, Padma, Mrs. Weasley, Cho, and many other women were gathered around a magical fire in the backyard of the Burrow, the home of the Weasley family. All were gathered in remembrance of their dead loved ones. So many were killed in the battle: Harry, Ron, Neville, Remus, Mr. Weasley, and so many countless other men in the Order who gave their lives to rid the wizarding world of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, who had also perished during the battle. They, obviously, were not forsaken or missed whatsoever.

The women began to sing a lamenting song filled with sadness, regret, passion, love, despair, and anger.

Hermione: _Did you see them? Going off to fight,_

Mrs. Weasley: _Children of the barricade, who didn't last the night?_

Ginny: _Did you see them, lying where they died?_

Mrs. Weasley: _Someone used to cradle them, and kiss them when they cried. _

Cho: _Did you see them lying side by side?_

       There was a hanging silence at the last phrase. Their ashen faces each holding an image of death boring into their minds and souls. Their eyes permanently glazed over, sleeping the eternal sleep.

Padma: _Who will wake them? _

Ginny: _No one ever will._

Hermione: _No one ever told them that a summer day can kill. _

Mrs. Weasley: _Fighting for a new world that would rise up like the sun. _

Mrs. Lupin: _Where's the new world, now the fighting's done? _

       Everyone was silent once again, thinking about the now widowed Mrs. Lupin, how her husband Remus would never ever get the respect he deserved, werewolves were still prosecuted and thought of as horrible monsters, nothing comparing to Remus. So many things in their world still remained the same, the war, after it was over, had not changed anything. Those who had lived in fear had gone back to their normal lives, as if nothing had happened. Soon, the event and time of Voldemort's birth, fall, return, and destruction would fade into history and be nothing but a frightening tale used by witch mothers to make their naughty children obey.

Padma: _Nothing changes, nothing ever will. _

Hermione: _Same old story, what's the use of tears?_

Mrs. Weasley: _What's the use of praying if there's nobody who hears!_

All: _Turning, turning, turning turning turning through the years.  _

       Time is a flowing river, never stopping, never pausing in regret or shame, sadness or anger, always moving. No mercy for the dead, no comfort for the living. Flowing, moving, running, falling, constant motion through and through. A pleasantly easygoing merry-go-round, the painted ponies go up and down, up and down, round and round, the familiar cheery tune oblivious to everything haunting the deathly background, always playing, never stopping.

All: _Turning, Turning, turning through the years. Minutes into hours, and the hours into years. Nothing changes, nothing ever can. Round about the roundabout and back where you began._

       The song is drawing to a close, silent and sure, whispering into the firelight, pleading, all gathered wondering: can this happen again? Can we ever move on and be able to live again? Without them we are empty, how can we be filled again after we have been hollowed out by grief? Did anyone else in the wizarding world learn anything from this, or was it just a detour from their normal pathetic lives and simply a bump that will be smoothed over in time?

All: _Round and round and back where you began! _

A/N: Really depressing, I know. I only used about ¾ths of the song, the parts that made sense. I've had several ideas for songfics wallowing in my brain, and now I am pulling them out and will hopefully over the summer have them all drawn out and my mind will be clear. Please review! Tell me what you liked about it! J 


End file.
